


A Cross-less Crossroad

by Snowy_Rain



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Violence, Yandere, Yandere Victor Nikiforov, do not copy to another site, rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_Rain/pseuds/Snowy_Rain
Summary: Victor felt such a monster at the sight of her.





	A Cross-less Crossroad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["All the blood spilled for you"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735981) by [karwena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karwena/pseuds/karwena). 

> I'm getting back my hype!

A shiver in his heart, as Victor fell, fell,  _ fell… _

He was breathing mouth agape, terrified of panting and making a noise, perspiration appearing on skin as a light sheen. And through his hands, he could feel his heart’s panicked cries, its fearful skipping.

_ ‘Was she?’  _ he thought to himself.  _ ‘On the roof? Or is she going instead? Has she already-’ _

No.

He could not let her. He  _ refused  _ to. Victor might be a coward but he was not someone who gave up on his affection. He  _ knew  _ Yuuri did not like her, he  _ couldn’t.  _ The two had not even had a conversation before, and if he guessed right, the girl had not interacted with him before the incident previous day.

He pressed himself against the wall, gathering his courage, and pushed off into the empty corridor with a determined gait. 

This school, according to its history, was practically a relic of the past. Throughout generations, the many sons and daughters of Japan’s prestigious families would receive their rightful education. They came here with bright, hopeful eyes - anticipating the future in a way only children could.

Yet this evening, something  _ other  _ lingered in the still air of the facility. There was no soul within its stone walls, and no sign of anyone on premises. The vacuum of the impending darkness made it seem as though it was a distant dream, aimed to whisk innocents away into the  _ abyss -  _ which was called  _ night  _ in the tongue - but could not hope to describe even the miniscule  _ meaning  _ of the whole word.

And Victor felt strange too, in the situation he had found himself in. Something in his chest was crying out, whimpering,  _ ‘I know of what you don’t, and what I don’t know does not concern you. I know of a crossroad that does not exist, a road that does not allow path. There is no choice you are willing to take, and you have left me with no choice, as I have. _

_ ‘One choice.’ _

And Victor - he knew what he had to do, and exactly how to do it. In the tunnel-vision of the crimson bathing his sight, he was walking towards solely one fate.

He reached the roof (such relief) and hopped up the stairs to the door. It had a semi-transparent film stretching across its window, obscuring vision ever so lightly. Even so, it was sufficient, and Victor watched as the girl paced up and down, worried out of her mind yet so  _ disgustingly  _ ** _excited._ **

_ Well then, let’s give her karma. _

He cracked open the door, looking straight at her through the space made.

“Hello?” he called. Giddy anger danced within him. He did not let it show. “You are the girl from yesterday, are you not?”

“Ah, that’s right, and you are Nikiforov-kun, yes?”

Victor shows a tinge of amusement. His lips lift at the corners. “Correct. Could I trouble you for a talk? Katsuki-kun feels shy to come up to the roof. He wanted me to lead you to him.”

“Oh,” she intoned, quite possibly weirded out. “Sure.”

She headed there and Victor leaned away to the wall to let her pass. He strode forward just a bit behind the girl, yet still able to direct her with mere body language.

“So…” Victor began. “You are going to confess to him?”

She glanced at him wholly convinced he is pranking her. Sneering mildly, “I mean, isn’t it obvious? Katsuki-kun is a nice person - he’d surely treat me well. Better than anyone else, even.”

Victor was confused. Did she not like Yuuri?

“I thought you liked him?”

“Oh, I  _ do,”  _ she nods along. A smile, reserved just for Yuuri’s viewing pleasure, spreads across her face. “He is so gentle, so honorable, so polite. He does not stare at where the boys usually do, and he respects his classmates, even if they are girls. Katsuki-kun may not be the best candidate for a groom,” she admits. “But he is so  _ loving,  _ in  _ all  _ his actions. I like that about him.”

Victor looks at her for a while, as if paused, then looks away towards the corridor.

Frowning, she asks him, “Where are we going anyway?”

Victor replies with an enigmatic smile, making a  _ shush. _

At last, they end up in front of their classroom. He opens the door for her and she goes in.

With a vicious flash of his dog teeth, Victor follows her in. The door closes with a simple click, and the lock sets with an ominous sound.

_ Oh dear. _

** _One choice._ **

* * *

When she realizes there is no Katsuki-kun waiting for her, the girl swivels around with a gasp of outrage - then falls silent. She stares at Victor, who glares at her with mute apathy, eyes empty of his usual vibrancy. 

“Niki - Nikiforov-kun?” she stutters. Backing away, “What?”

“Sorry,” Victor says. “I’ll be quick; please bear with me, classmate.”

She darts away to the door -  _ quick reflexes, good judgement  _ \- but Victor is athletic, he lunges on her the moment she twitches. They end up wrestling a bit on top of his desk, each trying to gain the upper hand:  _ The girl, to run away; Victor, to… _

“Please stay still.” He smiles. It is not out of joy. “I  _ will  _ hurt you.”

Her eyes become wide; just as she is about to scream, he presses down on her neck. Her breath leaves her weak, the pipe inside weak and flimsy against a firm hand. The strangulation takes time, so Victor savors the feeling. Her spasms are enjoyable, almost as pleasurable as Yuuri’s gaze appraising him appreciatively. She does not fight for long, and drifts off into the eternal sleep.

Victor does not smile at her death. He does not feel enjoyment out of this, the satisfaction is nonexistent. Instead he presses his forehead to her dead one, still warm upon its fresh departure.

Her eyes stay dark and motionless. She is gone now -  _ forever. _

“He is kind,” Victor tells her. The corpse does not move. “He is very kind. Just yesterday, he gave me his own lunch and did not even bat an eyelash. He is polite too - he uses polite speech nearly always. And smart. And handsome. And gorgeous. And wonderful.”

Victor stares at the corpse cooling in his hands, the color gone from the face.

“Do you understand?” he whispers at it. Bringing his face close, “He is  ** _mine._ ** _ ” _

And the  _ feeling  _ \- it claws out with a roar of jealousy with a vengeance. Victor grabs the corpse’s shirt and gets close to the face.

“He is mine,” he tells it. “Mine,  _ mine.  _ You can never have him, you can never  _ touch  _ him. You will never feed him your cakes again, because -  _ hah  _ \- you are  _ dead, _ ” he laughs with a smirk. His heart shivers.  _ “Dead.” _

He brings out some cleaning agents, scrubbing the fingerprints and strangulation marks meticulously. Leaving nothing of his involvement, he finishes up and leaves the body for the staff to find, come morning.

** _One choice._ **


End file.
